Enchanted August
by BlondeNeko
Summary: Harry just turned fifteen and he goes to his best friend Ron Weasley's house to stay for the rest of the summer. Hermione also comes along but she needs to leave a week earlier. Harry knows, but Ron doesn't. What will happen between R/H or maybe even H/G?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. One of the best author's of a life time.  
  
Enchanted August By: Blonde Neko  
  
Chapter One  
  
Letters  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was different from many kids; he was a wizard, a famous one in fact. His parents, Lily and James Potter, were killed by Lord Voldemort (a.k.a He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) and now Harry was living with the terrible Dursley's who treated Harry very poorly.  
  
Harry, lying on his back, stared at the ceiling trying to figure out where he last placed his watch. It must be around eleven, or ten. He wasn't sure. Annoyed, Harry got out of bed and made his way over to his desk scratching the back of his head. He picked up his glasses and placed them on, his room becoming much more clear. Now the watch. Harry said to himself as he opened one of the desk drawers and shuffled through the items of papers, quills, candy he snuck from Dudley's room, letters from his friends, and pictures. A minute or two later Harry felt something hard at the bottom of the drawer. His fingers wrapped around his watch and pulled it out of the drawer, grinning. He had now remembered why it was there. Yesterday morning at breakfast Dudley tried to steal Harry's watch because it actually worked and Dudley's didn't. So, Harry put it in his drawer under all his personal items since he knew Dudley wouldn't go anywhere near anything that could do magic. Flipping the face side up Harry noticed it was eleven fifty-eight, two minutes before until Harry's birthday. Sighing, Harry sat on his bed green eyes fixed on the watch. Soon he would be turning fifteen and of course the Dursley's haven't yet wished Harry a happy birthday and knew they wouldn't. Harry then thought about his friends. What were they doing right now? Were they sleeping, or were they planning to send Harry a happy birthday card? They wouldn't forget..or would they? BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!  
  
Harry's questions had been forgotten as his watch went off indicating it was twelve. He sighed placing his glasses down on his desk and then got into bed pulling the covers up just beneath his chin. "Happy birthday to me," Harry said softly closing his eyes. Just as he was about to get into a peaceful sleep something scratched at the window. Harry quickly sat up in his bed and glanced to the window. Irritated that he couldn't see Harry once again put on his glasses, and then made his way to the window. Harry unlocked the window and opened it letting the summer breeze rip through his jet-black hair.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry asked, glancing around trying to see through the dark.  
  
  
  
SWISH!  
  
Errol, The Weasley's family's owl, flew into Harry's bedroom, catching Harry off gaurd sending him falling to the ground.  
  
Errol hooted.  
  
Harry's head throbbed with pain as he stood up hoping none of the Dursley's woke up from the noise. After hearing to see if it was okay Harry stumbled over to Errol. He untied the piece of parchment and sat down on his bed opening the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
I'm so excited! Mum and Dad said I could invite you and Hermione over in the summer! I thought this is a bloody wicked idea! How about you? Hermione said she would only be able to stay for a week since she had other plans. Wonder what they are. Anyway, hope you can come and Happy Birthday!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry's smile faded as he read over the part of going to go to Ron's house. He had been there times before but it would be hard to get to his house. Harry glanced at Errol, who seemed to be fascinated with the ribbon that was tied around Ron's letter. With in seconds Harry had pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and started to respond to Ron's letter.  
  
Ron,  
  
I would love to come to your house over for the rest of the summer but the only problem is how to escape the Dursley's. Have any ideas?  
  
Harry  
  
Harry rolled up the letter and tied it to Errol's leg. Errol hooted and flew off into the distance. Harry sighed and then thought about his other friend Hermione. He hasn't heard form her at al since they left Platform nine and three-quarters. With another sigh Harry was about to close the window until he noticed another owl flying towards his window. As it drew closer Harry knew it was Hermione's family owl. The owl flew into his room and dropped the letter on his bed. Harry grasped the letter and started to read it;  
  
Harry,  
  
How have you been? Ron told me about staying at his place for the rest of the summer, and I think that it is a great idea but the only problem is that I promised Viktor that I would visit him in the summer, so I'm going the week before the school starts. Just don't tell Ron. I really don't think he would like that. Anyway Harry, I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday! Hope the Dursley's aren't giving you a hard time!  
  
Hermione  
  
Again, Harry pulled out another piece of parchment and started to write.  
  
Hermione, I promise I won't tell Ron but thanks for the Happy Birthday wish. See you maybe at Ron's.  
  
Harry  
  
With that Harry tied the letter to Hermione's family owl and watched it take off, in the opposite direction Errol. Everything was too perfect, but not until tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day when Harry needed to ask Uncle Vernon the big question; can he go to Ron's. 


End file.
